Kallen Kozuki (Astrom102)
Kallen Kozuki, AKA Kallen Stadtfeld, is a Member of the Black Knights and the Leader of Zero Squad. She is an Old Friend of the vi Britannia's and a Noble of Britannia. She Pilots the Guren Series of Knightmares and Fights the Britannians. Appearance Kallen is a Young Woman with a Slim yet Strong Build, and Fair Skin. Her Most Distinguishing Traits are her Blue Eyes and Red Hair. In School, she Usually Wears the Ashford Girls Uniform. In the Black Knights, she Wears their Typical Uniform. In Battle, she Wears a Magenta Suit that Zips up to her Neck. When she was in Imprisoned, she Wore a Yellow, Fashionable Dress to an Elegant Blue Dress, Personality Kallen is a Strong-Willed, Determined, Loyal and Brave Individual who can also be quite Short-Tempered, Forceful and Impulsive. Despite that, she can be Sensitive, Compassive and Truly Gentle. She Truly Hates Britannia after the Death of her Elder Brother, Naoto. She had a Good Relationship with those in the Student Council and the vi Britannia Siblings. Due to Schneizel's Scheming, she Began to Distrust Nunnally. She Believes that she Never Wanted to Accept Lelouch's Final Wishes and Fights back with All her Might. She has a Good Leadership Abilities when Fighting the Empire's Armies. Background Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld was Born the Only Daughter of Lord Thomas Stadtfeld and Sakura Kozuki. She also had a Brother, Naoto, who she Grew Up with. After Naoto's Death, she had Joined the Guerilla Group her Brother had Founded and later became a Member of the Order of the Black Knights. She was later Present at Lelouch's Death and Remained a Member of the Black Knights. After Schneizel had Tricked Nunnally into Building Up Britannia's Forces, Kallen had Joined in the UFN's War against Britannia. She had Led the Zero Squad in Numerous Battles. She had also become a Member of the UFN War Council after the UFN Representatives were Executed by Schneizel Relationships Nunnally vi Britannia Kallen and Nunnally used to have a Friendship. After Lelouch's Death, Kallen had Counseled Nunnally due to her Grief. After Nunnally Begun Britannia's Campaign against the UFN, Kallen Separated Nunnally from her Life. She Stopped Talking to Nunnally or Referring to her by Name. Ms. Kozuki Initially, Kallen and her Adoptive Mother had a Rocky Relationship. Kallen Disliked her Mother due to Forcefully Abandoning her to her Father. After Lelouch's Death, Ms. Kozuki and Kallen had Reformed their Relationship. They Currently Live Together in a Small Apartment in Tokyo. Abilities Kallen is an Ace Knightmare Pilot. She can Handle her Knightmare with Ease without Readjustment. She also has a Leadership Quality. She can Form Battle Plans in Seconds due to have Played Chess and Shogi after Lelouch's Death. She also had a Good Speaking Voice, it is mostly Used in War Council Meetings. Trivia * Her Japanese Surname Translates to "Red Moon" * "Kallen" Translates to "Pure" * Kallen has a Plushie named "Tabatacchi Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Military Officer